


Quotes and Tropes

by Talk_to_me



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, brettsey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talk_to_me/pseuds/Talk_to_me
Summary: I keep watching movies and thinking... what if Casey and Brett said that, or did that. A series of one-shots inspired by quotes and tropes.Chapter 1: The Cutting Edge quote-  "somewhere in the middle of all this I fell in love with you"Chapter 2: Brooklyn 99- the "Johnny and Dora" episodeChapter 3: Singles- quote "you know in a parallel universe we’re probably a scorching couple"Chapter 4: The Newsroom quote- "I like you. And I don't really know why you don't know that"
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Jay Halstead, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 46
Kudos: 162





	1. The Cutting Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind reception to my 1st 2 stories. I stress so hard over writing, I wish that I could write an epic but I don't know that I am capable of much beyond 1 shots. I've had a bunch of ideas floating around in my head thanks to quarantine movie and tv watching.... so here we are.

Sylvie sped toward the locker room, Stella hot on her heels. It had been a busy, stormy day and she just wanted to change her damp shirt before the bells inevitably went off again. With Foster officially burning her last paid furlough before medical school, Violet's transfer wouldn't go through for another week and Stella was filling in on Ambulance 51. Sylvie missed Foster, Foster understood that some discussions stayed in the ambo, that when Sylvie left the cab, the discussion was over, or at least on hold. On the other hand, when Stella had her mind on something, she wouldn't let it go. 

"I took his number for you, just give me your phone, I'll send the text. I know how to be breezy." Stella said reaching for Sylvie's pocket

"Stop! You don't even know him, I don't even know him! I'm not going to text every guy that gives me his number." Sylvie said turning to face her. 

"That's why you get drinks! To get to know each other! And you don't have to text EVERY guy that gives you his number, you'd get carpal tunnel! C'mon Sylvie, this guy is 100% your type, he looks like Captain America and he has an adorable niece, give it a shot." Stella pressed on. 

Sylvie sighed. Stella was right, what was she waiting for? "Fine." she said, still facing Stella and heading into the bank of lockers backwards. She pulled her phone from her pants pocket and held it out "You can send him 1 text."

Suddenly a locker slammed behind her causing her to simultaneously drop her phone and spin around, only to be met by the firmly clenched jaw of one Matt Casey. 

"Oh, hey Captain, didn't know you were in here." Stella said lamely from behind Sylvie. Seeing the sharp look in her boss's eyes, Stella put her hands up and retreated out of the room. "I think I'll go towel off in Kelly's quarters."

Sylvie ducked her head and found her cell phone under a bench. As she crouched down to get it she felt Matt's eyes bore into her. A wave of guilt hit her in the belly. Then a wave of anger colored her cheeks. Why should she feel guilty? They were friends. They were just friends. She'd been telling herself that for months. And Stella was right, she would never get to know anyone else if she didn't put herself out there. Steeling herself, she looked up to find Matt with his arms crossed, leaning against the lockers. 

"Sounds like it was a productive call." He said with a smirk. 

"Yes, it was, no break, no sprain, but that little girl probably won't be on a two-wheeler in the rain again." She replied, feigning ignorance. 

"It would seem to me that whomever was caring for her was pretty irresponsible to let her ride in the rain." Matt sneered. 

"They were at the park and got caught in the storm." Sylvie bit back, voice raising a bit. 

Matt pushed off the locker, took a step forward, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Again, a responsible party would have checked the weather report before taking a child to the park with no other transportation." 

Sylvie turned toward her locker, barely able to concentrate with Matt standing behind her. "I didn't get into the specifics but I'm sure the intentions were pure."

"Oh yes, pure intentions, that sounds like this guys M.O." Matt replied moving around her and back into her line of sight. 

Pulling out her new shirt, Sylvie slammed her locker. She was now fuming. Rather than backing down she stepped into his space. "What is your problem?!" she practically yelled, she could feel the heat and the tension radiating through him. 

"You really don't know?" His eyes searched hers and found confusion. Matt sighed deeply "Sylvie, you are too smart and too clever and too genuine to mess around with me here." Matt put his hands up, shook his head and began to walk away. 

"Matt!" Sylvie was now yelling. She reached out and grabbed his elbow, turning him to her. 

Matt closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sylvie, somewhere in the middle of all this I fell in love with you." He opened his eyes and looked into hers sincerely

Just then the bells went off. "Ambulance 51, person unresponsive..."

Sylvie squeezed her eyes shut. "I have to go" she whispered, turning away. 

"I'm saying I love you. I'm saying it out loud." It was Matt's turn to reach for Sylvie's arm. 

The bells continued to go off, Sylvie opened her eyes, now filled with tears. 

Matt looked into her eyes intently, "Don't say we're not right for each other, because the way I see it, we may not be right for anybody else."

"Brett!" Stella shouted as she ran into the locker room. 

"Will you shut up a minute." Matt held his free hand out as if to block Stella. Turning back to Sylvie he looked deep into her eyes. "It can't be any harder to stay together than it was to stay apart."

"Casey you have to let her go, we have a call" Kidd said looking between them with equal parts urgency and concern.

"Will you wait a minute!" He snapped back. 

Looking deep into her eyes he pleaded, "Sylvie. I need you. I need you."

"Why is the Ambulance still here?!" they heard Boden shout from the bullpen "The bells have been going off for a full minute! This is unacceptable."

Breaking away Sylvie whispered "I won't text him." Then she turned and ran for the ambulance bay.  
*************

Sylvie was on autopilot the entire call, she and Stella worked wordlessly to treat a man in his 60's that had managed to knock himself out when he didn't realize his wife's ceramic bowls were nesting and jumped to pull one off a high shelf. By the time he arrived he was awake and talking. He showed no signs of concussion and declined further care. 

As they exited the house Stella turned to Sylvie and suggested "why don't we take the ambo to fill up on gas, looks like we're right at half a tank."

Wordlessly Sylvie nodded and handed her the keys. 

"You want to talk about it?" Stella asked, trying not to press. 

"I don't know what to say" Sylvie replied. "I've been telling myself for months, hell for almost a year at this point that this was impossible. He has Gabby. He loves Gabby. I love Gabby. I can't do this to her. I can't do this to myself. She's his miracle. How do I compete with a miracle?"

"I'm not trying to get too philosophical here but I gotta tell you, miracles come from heaven. Miracles are fleeting. What you and Matt have, that's rooted in the earth. That's taken patience, and care, and nourishment, and as of today a whole lot of water." Stella advised sagely. 

"Wow, Stella, that was deep. Might have been what my dad would call "a boot full of horseshit," but it was deep none the less" Sylvie said thoughtfully. 

Stella glanced over at her wryly. "I'm just saying... ok try this one. Do you know the Love Languages?"

"The Love Languages?" Sylvie cracked a smile for the first time since this morning. 

"Yes, don't laugh, it really helped me figure out a lot about Kelly." Stella continued, pulling into the gas station. "Basically there are 5 ways people show love: Physical Touch, Giving and Receiving of Gifts, Quality Time, Acts of Service, and Words of Affirmation. You, my friend, are Words of Affirmation, well you are probably all 5 actually but I would say you like to be told how people are feeling. Captain Matthew Casey, he's Acts of Service and Quality Time through and through. He goes with you to find a lost cat? He drives you to Rockford? He shows up every time you call him and he checks in on you when you don't. Acts of Service, Quality Time." 

Stella exited the truck and backed up. "That man is in love with you and has been trying his damnedest to show you for a long time. You just weren't speaking the same language."

Contemplating this, Sylvie sat quietly. When Stella re-entered the cab she was much calmer. Out of curiosity Sylvie asked, "Hey, what's Severide? I mean his Love Language"

Stella wiggled her eyebrows. "Physical Touch"

***************

Sylvie worried her bottom lip as the ambulance pulled into the bay, she noted that Truck and Engine were both on a call. With only an hour left on shift she probably wouldn't see Matt before quitting time.

"It took a lot for him to say all that, didn't it?" She whispered. 

"Everyone's a mix of the Love Languages." Stella said with a slow nod. "But Matt Casey? He's the strong silent type. Words of Affirmation is probably pretty low on his list of priorities. That took a hell of a lot of guts, and I say that as someone, and to someone, who knows exactly what that man does for a living."

Sylvie nodded. She looked across to the squad table and back at Stella. "Can I ask you a favor?"

*****************

Matt Casey slowly trudged up the stairs to his loft. His heart feeling heavier with every step. 5 hours ago he had finally poured his heart out to Sylvie and she had just run away. 

That wasn't fair. She'd had a call. Staying with him could have cost someone their life. He knew that in his mind but his heart wasn't listening. 

Then he'd been called to grease fire in a 2-flat. Then there was clean up and paperwork and now here he was, finally home 2.5 hours later than planned. 

He was hungry, he was tired, and he was just plain hurt. He could taste the words in the back of his throat like a ball of flame. He can't believe he had just sprung that on her. He was so mad at himself. At least maybe now he could move on, start to heal. 

As he approached the loft he could smell something cooking. Kidd and Severide must have ordered in, God knows neither of them knew their way around anything but a grill. He also heard muffled music that sounded oddly like an 80's pop power-ballad. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Sylvie Brett standing barefoot in his kitchen in a soft blue mid-length wrap dress covered by an apron, swaying along to Pat Benatar's "We Belong" as she did the dishes. It was punch to the gut that made him drop his bag. Startled, Sylvie whipped around, wooden spoon still held like a microphone in front of her face. 

"Oh hi!" she blushed, pushing her hair behind her ear. 

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked, shutting the door, a sudden wave of energy washing over him, he approached her. 

"Um, I thought I would make you dinner. Or a late lunch rather. It's Shrimp Risotto, my Grandma's recipe. I know how tired you get after a long shift and I thought maybe I could do something to make it a little easier" She said backing toward the sink. 

Matt continued his approach in what could now only be called a prowl. When he stood in front of her he raised an eyebrow and asked again "but, why are you here?"

Sylvie swallowed thickly as her hand moved to adjust the watchband at her wrist "Well Stella said that she and Kelly hadn't taken a spontaneous trip to the cabin in while so they are going to be away and I knew you'd be by yourself and I thought you might like some company and" she stopped abruptly when Matt ran the outside of his knuckles down her bare arm. 

"Sylvie, why are you here?" Matt said hoarsely, his eyes searing into her. 

"Because you said everything I've been thinking and I didn't think a text message saying "ditto" would have been good enough." She sighed "You said the words Matt, and I'm making the gesture."

Sylvie stood on her tip toes as if to land a kiss on his cheek but Matt turned his head at the last minute and captured her lips in a kiss that left her clinging to him for support. His arms went around her, one of his hands dragged up her back to find purchase at the nape of her neck, the other wrapped around her waist. Her own hands moved under the arms of his shirt, lightly dragging her nails against his triceps. 

Matt groaned and tore his lips from her mouth as he moved them over her cheekbone and to her ear. Biting lightly at the shell of her ear and making her gasp, he began to reach for the strings of her wrap dress. 

"Matt, wait." she whispered. 

He pulled back immediately, his warm hand stilling on her hip. "I'm sorry, too fast?" he asked. 

"No, I've still got this damn apron on" she said disengaging her hands from his arms and reaching behind her. 

"Please allow me," he said turning her. Once the untied apron fell to the floor he stepped into her again. Pressing himself to her back, he wrapped an arm around her waist, the strong hand on her abdomen pushed her flush against him. His other hand moved her hair and he pressed soft kisses to the tender spot where her neck and shoulder met, he began to walk her around the kitchen island, she was soft and pliable in his arms.

"Where are we going?" she asked breathlessly, feeling him reaching again to loosen the ties of her wrap dress. 

"Severide and Kidd may not be home all night but I'd still like to see you in my bed" he said pulling her dress from her shoulder and attacking the spot he had just revealed with an open mouthed kiss. 

"Mmmmm, that sounds amazing" she said turning in his arms and reaching up to kiss him properly on the mouth. 

Frustrated with the lack of forward movement, his body thrumming with arousal, Matt crouched down and picked her up with one arm, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. They both groaned at the contact. 

"Matt" she broke away from the bruising kiss, he chased her mouth but became distracted by the column of her throat, "before we go in that room I really need to say something"

Matt furrowed his brow and pulled back from his ministrations, "OK" he said with a serious look. 

Sylvie giggled slightly at the sight of her beautiful captain, who she was quite literally wrapped around, looking at her so studiously. She cupped his cheek and said earnestly "I love you."

Matt's grin split his face as he leaned forward to kiss her through their smiles. "Just remember who said it first."

-The End-


	2. Brooklyn 99- Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by the "Johnny and Dora" episode of Brooklyn 99... that and the number of times our favorite heroes like to play detective. -A few lines were definitely bitten from B99-

"I cannot believe you are encouraging this, I can't believe you all talked me into this!" Sylvie whispered to Stella as they walked into the Palmer House Hilton. 

"Shhh! This is not the time. It's going to be fine. As far as the hotel knows we are just checking out a potential wedding venue." Stella responded. 

Sylvie shook her head as Stella gave their names at reception. She felt like she was having an out of body experience.

*************  
It started with a bad call at a hotel fire in the South Loop. One that had claimed the lives of a newlywed couple in a recently renovated hotel suite. The construction company had insisted to OFI that everything was up to code, showing them evidence of the materials used. Severide was suspicious, he felt the walls had gone up in flame too quickly to have had the proper fire rating. Casey, an experienced contractor, agreed with the assessment. They had done some research and found that the same company was renovating the Palmer House. The Hotel was operating at half capacity during the renovations and, as it was in the heart of the city, it was completely booked for the next 2 months, leaving no way to get in without looking suspicious. 

They thought they had reached a dead end until Stella noticed an ad on the website for a "Tour and Tasting" day for prospective weddings. She signed the 4 of them up for the noon time slot. 

"What? Why am I a part of this?" Sylvie has asked, suddenly suspicious of the 3 of them inviting her to the loft for drinks before Molly's. 

"Because we are allowed to have a party of 4 and it would look weird if we brought the 'best man'" Severide said gesturing to Matt who raised his beer bottle, "and not the 'maid of honor'" He said pointing to Sylvie, "Casey has to come with me because he'll know what to look for, you have to come to make it look legit."

"You do know this all could have been solved if you two idiots would have just said you were the ones getting married," Sylvie announced pointing between the two men, "then Stella and I wouldn't need to be dragged into your "Kelly and Matt: Ace Detectives" routine." Sylvie said with a roll of her eyes. 

Casey and Severide exchanged a startled glance while Stella laughed so hard, she snorted. 

Casey was the first to recover, he looked at her earnestly and said "Please, Sylvie? If they're using cheap materials, it could mean more lives lost." Sylvie had felt herself breaking, it was unlikely that she would ever be able to say no to Matt Casey. After everything he had done for her over the past year, she felt like she owed it to him to step up. It had nothing to do with the way her heart sped up when he turned those baby blues on her. 

"Fine, but I would like you all to note my formal objection. If anyone gets arrested, I'm not bailing you out." She said with a sigh. "And there better be cake."

"So much cake!" Stella said flinging her long arms around Sylvie. 

******

"How far out are the guys?" Sylvie asked. 

"Kelly says they just pulled in to the garage, they should be here in just a few." Stella replied, checking her phone. 

"Stella?! Auntie Stella?" They heard a high pitched voice coming from their left. Sylvie turned in time to see a small redhead launch herself into Stella's arms for a hug. 

"Oh! Roxie, Hi!" Stella said patting her back and stepping away. "Uh, Sylvie, this is Roxie, she's my cousin Joey's kid, Roxie this is my friend Sylvie." Just then Stella noticed her name tag and gestured, "Hey look at that, 'Roxanne', are you working here? I saw your dad a couple of weeks ago and he said you got an internship out of town."

"Well you know my dad, 'out of town' is anything North of I-80, he'd never leave Kankakee if it were up to him. I'm interning with the event planning team here, it's a great opportunity, they're even putting me up in room for 8 weeks! We're in the middle of a wedding preview day!" Roxie said with a bright smile. "Wait a second" Roxie pulled out her tablet and hit a few buttons. "S. Kidd +3... Are you here for the event? I was just coming out to meet our 12 o'clock appointment but the reservation says they've been engaged for 2 months? Kelly proposed? No one told me." The hurt and confusion were evident in Roxie's eyes as she hugged the tablet to her chest. 

Stella swallowed thickly and began to stutter "Well, um..."

"The reservation is for me!" Sylvie blurted out, looking between them, "Stella was just being an awesome maid of honor and made the reservation when I was freaking out about being overwhelmed with wedding planning." Sylvie nudged Stella's arm. "You goof, you were supposed to put the reservation under my name."

"What can I say? I may be awesome but I'm not perfect." Stella said with an overly bright smile, "Hey, I promise not to mess up the Bachelorette party!" She said with fake laugh that was only slightly on the verge of hysteria. 

Looking over Roxie's shoulder Stella's eyes widened. "Look, there's the guys!" she all but yelled.

Sylvie's eyes also turned to saucers and her stomach flipped as she contemplated her next move. Short of shouting "FIRE," there was no way to delay their arrival. Even that would probably send them running toward them rather than away. 

"Oh, is that Kelly?" asked Roxie, "he's joining us?"

"Yes, he's the best man." Stella said quickly. "The groom, Casey, I mean Matt, is also at the firehouse. We all work the same shift actually, Sylvie's the Paramedic in Charge."

"If that's what firefighters look like, sign me up for the academy." Roxie said softly. 

The men approached with broad smiles, Kelly stepped around to put his arm around Stella, all charm. "Hey, there's my f..."

"Favorite person in the world!" Stella cut him off with a kiss. "Excuse us for a sec," the brunette pulled Kelly aside and began whispering furiously. 

"Hi, Matt Casey." Matt said nodding his head and giving Roxie his alderman smile. 

"My fiance!" Sylvie said pushing her arm under his hand and around his waist while snuggling her head into his shoulder. She looked up with him with what she hoped was an adoring grin, rather than a look that said her breakfast was in danger of reappearing. 

Matt looked down at her in shock, her eyes were screaming at him to trust her, something he did easily. He threw his arm over her shoulder. "Yep, that's me! Her fiance. Can't wait to marry this ball of sunshine!" he said pulling her into a bear hug and planting a kiss at the crown of her head. Sylvie's stomach flipped again but this time a feeling of warmth spread in her belly rather than nausea. 

Sylvie pulled back and looked up at him, "Roxie is Stella's cousin's daughter, she's interning with the event planning team this summer" she said in a voice that she hoped was less shrill than it sounded in her head. 

A look of understanding appeared in Matt's eyes. "Oh hey, that's great!" He said, dropping one arm and turning to Roxie just as Stella and Severide returned. He tucked Sylvie under his arm, his hand resting low on her rib cage. 

"Maybe we can get a special behind the scenes tour of the renovations. See what the guest rooms will look like." Severide said walking up. "Good to see you again, Rox."

"Hey Kelly! You know Stella gave me quite a scare, for a second I thought you two were the bride and groom. I should have known she'd never keep that from my dad," she said giggling. 

"Yep, he'd have killed us both." Stella nodded solemnly. 

"Well since you are all here, follow me" Roxie said turning away. She began to discuss the history of the hotel and point out all of the boutique shops on the main floor. 

"I'm sorry," Sylvie said from under Matt's arm, "I panicked."

"No, I understand, I'm sorry, we're the ones who dragged you into this." Matt responded earnestly. 

"You two might want to save a few of those lovebird looks for the wedding day." Roxie sung out as she peered at them over her shoulder. "So it looks like Stella just put in a J for the month you are looking at, is that June, July, or January?" 

"January" they both said simultaneously. 

Matt looked down at Sylvie in wonder. "2 weeks after New Years so everyone's had time to recover but before Valentines Day when it gets too red and pink everywhere." he said. 

"And January snow is so pretty, you get too far into the new year and everything turns gray" Sylvie continued meeting his gaze. 

"Mid-January means less chance of the Polar Vortex ruining everything." Matt added

"And I've always wanted to wear my mom's dress, it has long sleeves." Sylvie finished. 

Roxie beamed at them. "You two really hit it out of the park when you found each other."

Breaking away from the spell she seemed to be under, Sylvie smiled brightly, she put her hand on Matt's chest and rubbed. "Yes, I'm very lucky to have this guy in my life."

Kelly broke in, "so the renovations, that must be frustrating right? To have business interrupted for so long?"

"Actually I'm shocked at how fast it's going!" Roxie replied, "They are under budget and ahead of schedule. I overheard the GM say that if they continue like this they'll definitely get hired for our Magnificent Mile location, and beyond!"

"Wow," Matt said, "You know my side job is construction, I'd love to see some of their work." 

Roxie pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders "Sorry, no can do, it's a liability issue. I wish I could make an exception but I just started here and I don't think they would take to kindly to me playing favorites." She smiled suddenly, bright with inspiration, "BUT if you book your wedding here you'll get to fully experience the renovation!" With that Roxie went back to pointing out the unique architecture of the main hallway.

Sylvie felt Matt tense beside her, "I'm sure you'll figure something out, you always do." She whispered.

Matt squeezed her rib cage affectionately, accidentally hitting a sensitive spot, making her squeal and peel away from him. 

He let out a bark of laughter and reached for her hand. "Well isn't that interesting? The future-Mrs. Casey is ticklish."

"Watch it, Bub. Revenge is sweet." Sylvie said with a mock glare. 

"Just like you" Matt responded without thinking. Sylvie blushed prettily while Matt scratched the back of his neck and looked away. 

"This!" Roxie announced as they reached a pair of double doors "Is the grand ballroom!" She flung the doors wide. They caught the retreating backs of what must have been the 11am appointment as they entered. The appointments were timed to perfection. 

"It's stunning on it's own but if you add some soft blue uplighting for a winter wedding? Fabulous! Up there you will have the head table and the dance floor is over here." Roxie continued her perfectly rehearsed speech while the 4 guests tried desperately to communicate without talking. Suddenly they heard a tinkling sound. They looked over to find Roxie holding a champagne glass and a butter knife a bright smile on her face. 

"You better get used to this!" She crowed, "It's tradition, the bride and groom have to kiss whenever they hear this sound" she said clinking the knife against the glass. She raised her eyebrows and looked at them expectantly as she continued to clink. 

Matt turned to Sylvie, his mouth dropping open slightly. Sylvie sighed and raised to her tip toes to peck a kiss at the very edge of his mouth. 

"Boooooo!" They heard from behind them. They turned to find Stella and Severide smiling wickedly. "You can do better than that Captain!" Stella added. Matt gave them a murderous look while Sylvie gasped. Suddenly the clinking started up again. 

"This is not how I wanted to do this" Matt whispered and before Sylvie could contemplate what that meant, he bowed his head down to meet her mouth in a kiss that was firm but gentle. Sylvie kissed him back ardently. His hand on her back, his fingers curled slightly into the fabric of her yellow seersucker dress as he pulled her closer, his mouth slanting over hers. He felt her sigh against him as her hand moved up his neck to scratch lightly at the nape of his neck. They broke away when they heard a round of raucous applause courtesy of the 3 others in the room. 

"Well, kisses like that will certainly stop the glasses from clinking!" Roxie said with a knowing grin. "Shall we get started with the tasting menu?"

Matt and Sylvie disentangled themselves. Her hand went to her watch band while he pulled out a chair for her. Once she was settled he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. 

Throughout the delicious meal Sylvie's mind was racing "Not how I wanted to do this?" she thought. How had he wanted to do this? How long had he wanted to do it for?

Sylvie's concentration was completely shot. It didn't help that Matt wouldn't stop touching her. Whether it was his hand at the back of her neck, or playing idly with the strap of her dress, she thought Roxie must find her the biggest flake in existence from the number of times she'd had to ask her to repeat a question. Severide and Stella were happy to provide color commentary on all of the meal options, speculating whether tomato bisque was the way to go with Cap and Tony in attendance, arguing between steak and salmon, agreeing what an extra pain it would be to offer both in addition to a vegan menu, and finally debating whether a grooms cake was really a thing. "I think that went away when the dessert table was introduced" Stella stated. "No way, Matt's going to get a red velvet firetruck cake, right Casey?." Severide declared. 

Hearing this drew Matt's attention from staring at Sylvie's mouth as her tongue poked out chase a wayward drop of frosting from her upper lip. "Copy that," he said with a smirk "we have to represent."

Stella rolled her eyes, "Because the entire shift won't already be in attendance?" 

Sylvie put her hand out to smooth Matt's collar, her nerves finally settling as she relaxed into a chocolate mousse haze. "Whatever you want, Sweetness, it's your day too." 

Roxie clapped her hands and smiled with glee. "You two are so adorable I could cry. Have you decided on your first dance song?" 

Matt looked into Sylvie's eyes and began, "I don't think we've gotten that far" just as Sylvie blurted out "Anyone At All by Carole King." 

Matt looked surprised "Um, I meant to say that Sylvie has an idea but I haven't had a chance to listen to it yet." 

Roxie smiled warmly at them, "I'm not sure I know that one, how does it go?" 

To everyone's surprise, her own included, Sylvie looked at Matt and immediately began to sing "Funny how I feel more myself with you, than anyone else that I ever knew." Sylvie's voice broke slightly, startling herself and everyone else out of the reverie. 

She looked down and felt her cheeks warm yet again. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Tossing her napkin on the table and standing quickly she looked at Roxie and inquired "You said the restrooms are right out those side doors?" 

Roxie smiled again, "Yes, wait until you see the fixtures, they are beautiful."

"I'll be sure to check them out, excuse me." Sylvie walked away from the table as quickly as she could while still remaining composed. "I'm going to go check out those fixtures with her," Stella said announced and followed Sylvie's path. 

"Gentleman, it looks like our times almost up. If you don't have any questions, I'm going to radio over and let them know we are on schedule." Roxie said, rising from the table. 

"Casey," Severide started with a side eyed smirk. 

Matt put a hand up "Don't." He snapped. "Don't start." 

"Yeah, who cares about a kiss? Call me if you grab each other's asses." Severide said smugly. 

Matt gave him a look that would freeze boiling water. "Shut. Up." 

"I'm going to, only because we need to figure out how to get upstairs without calling attention to ourselves." Severide said. "I'm thinking we just have to come in stealth, at night. At lease now we know where the staircases and elevators are." 

"I'm pretty sure we need a key card" Matt said, he looked over his shoulder to see the ladies returning. The men rose to meet them. Matt noted Sylvie's crossed arms and the great care she was taking to avoid eye contact.

"So, what do you think? Final thoughts?" Roxie asked, returning to the table. 

"I love it!" Stella announced. "You know what though, I really would love to take a look at the guest rooms, if I'm going to give my full endorsement as Maid of Honor. Now, I know you said we can't look at the ones under construction but didn't you say they were putting you up here? You wouldn't get in trouble for giving your Auntie Stella a peek at your own room, right?" 

"Well, I do get to take a 30 minute break after this, yeah I think I can show you my room. The floor is only half under construction and my hall is a good example of the rest of the floors." Roxie said brightly. "Let's head up!" She lead them out of the room just as they heard the double doors open and the words "Grand Ballroom" echo from the walls.

"Sylvie," Matt started. 

"When we get up there I'm going to feign a headache so you and I can slip away." Sylvie whispered. "You'll have like 10 minutes tops to look around before we need to get out." 

"Sylvie, I'm sorry I went too far with this. I got carried away." Matt whispered back. 

"Hurry up lovebirds or you'll miss the elevator!" Roxie sang back to them. 

"I think she might be a robot set to 'chipper'" Sylvie said darkly. 

Matt barked out a laugh, "definitely didn't expect someone like that to fall from Stella's family tree."

Sylvie nudged him playfully and Matt let out a breath of relief as they walked into the elevator. 

Roxie prattled on as the elevator climbed to the 18th floor. Once they got to her room Roxie flung open the door and quite literally shouted "Tada!"

Peeking in, Sylvie looked around quickly then put her fingers to her temple. "This room is lovely, Roxie, truly, however I sometimes get a migraine when I have too much caffeine, that post lunch cappuccino is really starting to get to me."

"I'd better get her home to her Excedrin," Matt said, placing his hand between Sylvie's shoulder blades. 

"Oh you poor dear, I hope you feel better, you have my card, call me anytime!" Roxie said, she immediately turned to Stella and Severide and clapped her hands, "let me show you the view!" they heard her say as the door closed. 

Matt and Sylvie exchanged a laugh and began to scuttle down the hall. Looking around, they snuck through the thick plastic sheeting that blocked off the construction zone. Matt held his hand out to guide her across the equipment that littered the floor. Testing the first door they came to, Matt was pleased to find it open. 

He looked back with a grin. 

"We have 8 minutes." Sylvie said checking her watch.

Matt pulled a penlight from his pocket. "This is no good" he said. "This stuff is crap, it may as well be paper. It will go up with one spark. Can you turn on that light? I want to grab a few photos for OFI."

Sylvie flicked the switch, the light came on, without a fixture in place she squinted at the harshness of the luminescence. As her eyes adjusted she suddenly heard footsteps and a melodic whistle. "Matt! Someone's coming!" she whisper-shouted over her shoulder. 

"Did you say something?" he whispered back, looking up, phone still in his hand. 

She saw the door handle begin to turn, she looked at Matt and swallowed thickly. She sped across the room, grabbed Matt's phone and tucked it into her bra. She heard the door begin to open and said out loud "well, this is happening" and proceeded to launch herself into his arms, hitching one of her legs around the back of his thigh,. Matt staggered and turned them, bracing one hand against the wall that had not yet been taken down, the other grasped the back of her raised knee. He kissed her back fervently.

"Hey!" They heard. "You can't be in here!" 

They broke apart, Sylvie's lips swollen from the pressure. 

Composing himself first Matt said "Oh, hey. We were here for the wedding tasting. We were just looking for a place to, uh..."

"Boink." Sylvie interjected. 

Matt shook his head slowly and looked down "Yep. Boink. That's my preferred term for it as well."

The security guard chuckled "I get it. Newly engaged kids. But certainly you can control yourself long enough to get to a private place, one that you are allowed in."

"Yes, sir." Matt said nodding his head. "We will just be going." 

The security guard led them out of the room, across the construction area, and to the bank of elevators. Wordlessly Sylvie pulled out Matt's phone and handed it to him. He held it in his hand, it was still warm from her body heat. The security guard ushered them into the elevator and chuckled to himself again. "Can I trust you to find your way out the door without anymore detours?"

"Yes, sir." Sylvie squeaked. 

"Have fun, you two," the guard said with a wink. 

As the elevator doors slid closed Matt leaned against the wall and turned his head lazily to look at Sylvie. "So... this has been a productive day." he said. 

"Yes, I'm glad you found your evidence" she replied. 

"Mmmm" he agreed, "yes, there's that. Among other things."

Sylvie looked at him, her eyes narrowing, a slow smile forming "Matt..."

Matt shoved off the wall and came to stand in front of her. He put his hand on her shoulder, his thumb tracing over the fluttering pulse. He looked deeply into her eyes. He opened his mouth to talk but thought better of it. Instead he looped his other arm behind her, bringing her against him by pressing his hand into the small of her back. He swooped down and took her lips in a searing kiss. She met him there, throwing her arms around his neck and carding her hands through his hair. They plundered each others mouths until the elevator dinged and they came up gasping for air. 

Matt guided her out of the elevator by the small of her back and into the lobby. They were just about to exit onto Wabash when they heard Severide call out from behind them. "Hey Casey, did you find anything?" They turned and to find Stella and Severide stopping abruptly. Stella took one look at Sylvie's bee stung lips and Matt's rumpled hair and let out a barking laugh. 

"Looks like they found a whole lot. You know what Kelly, why don't we make a day of it at the Art Institute? It's right across the street. You guys can debrief later." Stella said backing away slowly.

Severide gave a sly smile, "Yeah, we probably won't be home for three of four hours. You two have fun."

Sylvie raised her hand in a weak wave. "Well that was embarrassing" she said. 

"If your embarrassed about them realizing we made out, you're going to feel like a real horse's ass when they get home tonight." Matt replied taking her hand and heading for the parking garage. 

"Is that right?" She asked with a laugh. 

"I've got an active imagination, Sylvie Brett, and I've been imagining some things for a long time. Let's get back to the loft so I can show you" Matt answered, leaning over to nip behind her ear.

"Oooh, sounds exciting" Sylvie said with a gasp. Turning to look back at the hotel one last time she said, "You know, I've always liked the Palmer House."

"Once we get this straightened out and I know it's safe, I'll bring you here for a night you'll never forget." Matt told her. 

"Copy that" she whispered, letting her own imagination take her on another trip to the Palmer House, on a January day, wearing her mother's white dress, with so much cake.

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend for this one to be so long! Thank you for your patience with me. It is now ready to go! Sorry for the half post, unedited version earlier. I'm still pretty new to fanfiction and I'm trying to learn the ins and outs. 
> 
> Thank you again!


	3. Singles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the quote from the 90's classic "Singles":  
> "You know in a parallel universe we’re probably a scorching couple."
> 
> That and the photo from the most recent crossover where Jay is leaning against the vending machine with his legs crossed, looking like he's been talking to Sylvie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> This one is a Jay & Sylvie friendship fic. There is a small taste of Brettsey and crumbs of Upstead but it's very much Jay and Sylvie centered. 
> 
> Also, if you can't tell that I'm from the Southside of Chicago by the end, I've done something wrong.

Molly’s was packed with people. So much that 51 was taking shifts at the door to keep capacity at the fire code. This is what happens when the White Sox and the Cubs are within 1 and 2 games of clinching their respective divisions and have games on the same night. On one hand, Sylvie would love to see them both make it to the playoffs, and an all Chicago World Series would have the entire city on its feet. On the other hand, as a first responder, a part of her prayed it wouldn’t happen. The tensions between the North and South sides of the city were bad enough without a championship ring on the line. As an Indiana girl she had no allegiance to either team, only to the city. And she had no desire to see her city torn apart. 

Trudy had reserved 2 tables in the back corner of the bar for the crews from 51, the 21st and, Med. The excess of customers had resulted in 1 of the tables being overtaken by a group of guys wearing UIC Basketball apparel as soon as Cruz and Chloe decided to head home. 

Foster had started to speak up but Sylvie told her not to bother, it was just the 2 of them at the moment. Stella, Mouch, and Herrmann were so overrun that Trudy was manning a few taps and both Ritter and Gallo had been recruited to act as bar backs. Severide was wedged into his preferred spot, close enough to shout at the TV and Stella simultaneously. Casey was manning the door and Sylvie was fairly certain that she had spied flashes of blonde and chestnut brown hair which indicated that Upton and Burgess were waiting to be served. There were a few random stools nearby that could be easily snagged as the majority of the crowd was on its feet. 

Sylvie and Foster toasted their bottles to the madness around them. Surveying the room, Sylvie turned to ask Emily about her experience in 2016 when she saw her giving a half smile to someone over her shoulder. Sylvie leaned to the right to peek behind Foster just in time to see a pretty woman with lavender hair give Foster a wink. 

Sylvie shook her head and sighed, “Go ahead.”

Foster shook her own head “No! No, I’m here with you, I’m not abandoning you to the masses.”

“Emily,” Sylvie said with a grin, “it’s fine. Matt will be done with the door soon. I can survive for 15 minutes on my own.” 

Foster bit her lip and looked between Sylvie and the beauty over her shoulder. “You really are the best, you know that right? Tell Stella to put that bucket on my tab, split those with the Captain” she said hopping off her stool and gesturing to 4 remaining Corona’s on ice, she leaned into Sylvie and whispered “and then jump on him when he’s being all chivalrous and walking you to your car.” She began to saunter away.

“You drove us here!” Sylvie shouted to her back. 

“Even better, ask him for a ride!” Foster tossed over her shoulder. 

Sylvie closed her eyes, laughed to herself, and took a swig of her beer. 

“I’d be happy to give you a ride anytime.” 

Sylvie looked up to find one of the Basketball guys from the next table standing before her, swaying slightly, as his friends looked on in drunken delight. 

Sylvie put on a polite smile and replied “Um, I appreciate the offer but I will be fine.”

The guy stepped closer to her and put his hand on her table, “You won’t just be fine, you ARE fine.” He said grinning as though he were the cleverest boy in the world. Just then a shout went up as Cubs’s closer struck out the final batter. The basketball player turned to cheer with his buddies but he did not vacate Sylvie’s personal space. 

Sylvie eyed him warily while considering her options quickly. As nice as the back corner of the bar was, she recognized that his tall frame effectively cut her off from view of all her friends. The guy had a foot and easily 100lbs on Sylvie, she didn’t think rushing past him was an option and honestly, she had already let them have 1 table, she didn’t want to give up another, which would undoubtedly happen if she feigned having to use the restroom. He might be harmless, but Sylvie really didn’t want to have to deal with a Schrodinger’s rapist situation right now. 

“I’m Dave by the way, I’m starting power forward for the Flames” her unwanted companion said, turning to Sylvie and giving her a leering smirk and putting his hand on the back of her chair. “Why don’t we get out of here? My roommate went home for the weekend.” 

Sylvie leaned away and gave him a tight smile, “I am actually waiting on someone.”

“Whoever would leave you alone is a looooooser” he replied drawing out the last word. He attempted to lean in further but found himself off balance, staggering slightly and having to move his hand from Sylvie’s chair to catch himself on the wall. In that moment Sylvie looked around him and managed to make panicked eye contact with a pair of blue eyes. 

As Dave the forward basketball player righted himself Sylvie heard a blessed voice ring out, “Sylvie! There you are! I’ve been looking for you.” Sylvie smiled brightly as Jay Halstead peered around the lanky ball player. 

Drunk Dave sneered at Jay and snorted, “Dude, she’s busy. And she’s fair game, I’m not seeing a ring.”

Jay jutted his chin toward Sylvie, “Hey Buddy, show some respect, that’s my sister.”

Dave immediately looked between the 2 and said, “Oh man, sorry, I didn’t know.”

Jay winked at Sylvie, “Piece of advice, even if she weren’t my sister, she’s a human being with her own agency. The easiest way to get further with women is to respect them.”

Dave opened and closed his mouth like a fish as his brain attempted to process Jay’s words. Finally he muttered about using the bathroom and walked away abruptly. 

“I think you wrinkled his brain,” Sylvie said with a grin. “Thank you, I hate having to deal with drunk idiots.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Jay said settling himself across from her, he looked around, “Wow, walking through I thought this place was busy but it really is packed. It’ll take an hour to get a drink.”

“How do you feel about Corona?” Sylvie asked nudging the bucket toward him. 

“I’m for it!” he stated pulling out a bottle, “Thanks.”

“It’s the least I can do for my big brother!” Sylvie said trying to keep a straight face. 

“Certainly makes up for the amount of time you spent in the bathroom growing up, little sister” he replied with a suppressed smile. Spying his actual brother across the bar he waved him over. 

Seeing this Sylvie said, “we both know that Will was the bathroom hog in the family. No one’s coif is naturally that perfect.”

Jay snorted and nearly spit out his beer. 

“What’s so funny?” the russet haired doctor in question asked looking between them and placing another bucket of Coronas on the table. 

The pair of them looked at him, then at each other, and burst out into laughter. 

“Ooookay” Will said slowly, looking at brother as though he had grown a second head. He ran a hand through his hair, moving an errant lock away from his forehead. The gesture made Jay and Sylvie cackle even harder. 

Sylvie composed herself and wiped tears from her eyes. “Sorry, it’s hard to explain.”

“That’s ok Brett, I’m just glad to see him smiling.” Will said nodding toward Jay. “I heard you caught a hard one today.”

“Yeah, it was rough, but I think a night watching the Sox clinch with my siblings is the way to get my head right.” 

“SiblingS?” Will questioned, emphasizing the last S with a narrow-eyed smile. He pulled a vacant stool from a nearby table and sat down. 

“Yes, when is your birthday? I need to know if I’m the baby of the family or the middle child.”

Jay laughed “Mom always wanted a girl, he wouldn’t exist if you’d been born first.”

“Oh, right, right, he’s the red-headed middle child with a thirst to prove himself, makes a lot of sense,” Sylvie said sagely.

Will’s eyes widened “What the hell are you guys talking about?”

******************

Sylvie enjoyed her evening with the Halsteads. With the Sox going into 4 extra innings before winning via a walk off home run, ensuring themselves a spot in the playoffs, it was nearly midnight by the time Matt was able to escape door duty. He came upon Jay and Sylvie finishing off the 3rd bucket of beer for the table, Will having departed after the 11th inning as he had a shift in the morning. 

“Well, I should be getting free drinks for the playoffs after that madness,” Casey said approaching the table. 

“Shhhhhhhh…” said Sylvie raising a finger to him, “are you a Cubs fan or a Sox fan? Sox fans only at this table.”

“Yeah!” Jay said raising his beer in delight “Southside Pride!”

“Um, Sylvie lives in Lincoln Square,” Matt said with a wrinkled brow.

“I grew up in SOUTHERN Indiana!” Sylvie said indignantly. 

“WE grew up in Canaryville.” Jay interjected. 

Sylvie quite literally crossed her arms and “harrumphed” at him. 

“We grew up in Canaryville but spent our summers in Southern Indiana?” he compromised.

“Agreed.” Sylvie turned toward Matt, “see our family reps the southside boys in black, through and through.”

Matt gave her a bewildered look and smiled. “Is that your 2nd bucket?”

“Third!" She shouted back. "But I only had 5 over 4 hours. Will drank a bunch and Jay thinks I don’t know he passed 2 back to Dave and his friend while I was in the bathroom.” Sylvie gestured to the table behind them and whispered, “Dave needed it, Jay made him reconsider his life.” Dave was currently moping with his head lying on crossed arms as his one remaining friend was calling a Lyft. 

“It sounds like you’ve had quite a night” Matt said with a smile. “I’m going to talk to Herrmann about the 4 hours of free labor I just gave him. Foster told me you needed a ride home? She left around 10.”

“Yep.” Sylvie said popping her P. “Sounds perfect.”

Sylvie watched Matt walk away, eyes lingering on his tush. 

“Oooh my baby sister has a crush,” Jay teased. 

“Shut. Up.” She said waspishly. “He barely knows I’m female.”

“Sure.” Jay snickered. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at Hailey, Brudder.” She said wrinkling her nose and sticking out her tongue. 

Jay stood up tall and began to speak when the opening strains of “Don’t Stop Believing” came over the speakers. 

“Oh, no way!” He said with a giant grin. 

“I didn’t take you for a Journey fan” Sylvie teased. 

“Look, I know your new to being a Sox fan but this was the unofficial theme song of the ’05 team!” He said jumping off his stool and grabbing her hand. “C’mon Sis, this song must be sung at the top of your lungs while dancing awkwardly.”

Not one who needed to be invited twice to a dance party, Sylvie hopped down and began to sing along while jumping and twirling to the music. For the big finish Jay dipped her, each of them spreading an arm behind them. 

As he helped her up, she hugged him giddily. Pulling back she smiled into his eyes. They stopped moving, a moment of awareness lingered between them. 

Sylvie pulled away and smiled happily “You know in a parallel universe we’re probably a scorching couple.”

“Probably,” he said “but family is forever.” Jay tossed an arm around her neck and pulled her in to plop a noisy kiss to the top of Sylvie’s head. “By the way, you are a blind woman if you think Captain Casey doesn’t see you as female. By the look on his face he not only sees it but has a hard time thinking about anything else.”

“And if you think the looks you give Hailey are one sided you should pay attention to the way she’s looking at us right now. I may have to watch out before she takes me for a walk by the boat docks.” Sylvie said with a grin. 

Casey approached with a tight smile. “Are you ready to head out?”

Sylvie nodded and glanced back at Jay. “We’re catching the rest of the season together right?”

Jay mimicked crossing his heart, “whenever we’re both off shift. And the playoffs, don’t forget.” Jay looked at Matt, “take good care of her, she’s the only sister I’ve got, hurt her and you’ve got both me and Will coming after you.”

Casey again looked confused but nodded anyway. 

Matt reached to grab Sylvie’s hand, guiding her through the remaining patrons. She felt her pulse quicken and summoned her liquid courage to lace her fingers through his. Matt looked down at their hands and smiled softly, he said nothing. As Sylvie walked out the door, she looked back at Jay just in time to find Upton had taken her seat at the table. 

Sylvie did not drop Matt’s hand, happily reveling in the feel of his callouses against her palm. When they reached his truck, Matt opened the door for her and helped her in. As he rounded the truck she smiled to herself. 

“You and Halstead really hit it off tonight, I didn't know you 2 were so close,” Matt said glancing her way as he pulled into traffic. 

“Yes, he’s family, both of them are. Though Jay is my most favorite brother.” Sylvie said happily. 

“You’re going to have to explain that to me,” Matt replied looking over. 

Remembering the evening and their conversation about Will’s middle child status, Sylvie began to giggle, she was trying so hard not to laugh that she ended up snorting. 

“What’s so funny?” Matt asked with grin. 

“It’s nothing. It’s nothing.” She said in a breathless voice, studying him for a moment, she added “I’m just really happy I don’t live in a parallel-universe.”

The End


	4. The Newsroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Jim and Maggie in the Newsroom. 
> 
> "I like you. And I don't really know why you don't know that."
> 
> "Because if you wanted to be with me, you'd be with me."

Sylvie was pacing in her building vestibule waiting on Matt. A factory recall on her sedan meant that she was without transportation. Luckily, she had been able to arrange it so the work would take place while she was on shift, so she only needed a ride to work today and one to the dealer tomorrow. She had been happy to take a Lyft, but Matt had insisted on picking her up. 

She only allowed herself one sigh at the thought of his chivalry. Then she immediately tried to put it out of her mind. 

If anything was going to happen, it certainly would have happened by now. That’s what she kept telling herself anyway. It had been 7-months since she lost Julie. Over a year since she had broken off her engagement and come back to Chicago. She knew Matt was a respectful guy but there was no way he was giving her THAT much time. She also knew that the firehouse often joked about Matt’s complete lack of game but it’s not like he was a monk. She was there when the IT girl debacle went down. It seemed to her that if he wanted to make a move, he would. And he hadn’t. 

“Get ahold of yourself, you are getting over this” Sylvie whispered, glancing at the peer mirror in the entrance way. She mentally kicked herself for the tinted lip gloss she had used in place of her usual Burt’s Bees, and the extra layer of mascara. She’d also spent an extra 10 minutes blow drying her hair rather than relying on her usual hillbilly hairdryer method of riding with the car windows down. She glared at her reflection and defiantly mussed her blonde tresses when she heard Matt’s honk.

Sylvie gave herself one last glance, pulled her overnight bag onto her shoulder and walked out to see Matt coming around the front of his truck. 

“Hey, sorry about the horn, I was wrapping up a call with my subcontractor. He does great work, but it takes forever to get him off the phone.” He said, taking her bag and opening the passenger door. 

Sylvie smiled brightly and again tried to push his chivalry from her mind. “You are totally fine, you don’t have to come to my door to get me, I was ready and waiting.”  
Matt looked like he wanted to say more but just gave a closed mouth smile and shut her door. As she watched him walked back around the truck she vaguely registered a series of buzzes coming from his phone in the center console. 

“So,” Matt said as he entered and started up the truck “how was binging ‘Windy City Rehab’ last night?”

“UGH, I still cannot believe that people spend 2 million dollars on houses not 5 miles from here.” Sylvie replied. 

“I guess it depends on what you are really looking for in a house” Matt said thoughtfully. “Do you want that perfect place that belongs in a design magazine? Or do you want one that you might not be able to move right into but that you put your heart into? Where you spend time making sure the foundation and the bones are solid before you really start getting to work. Then when you start really making it your own, you’re already invested.” He looked over with determination in his eyes. “I know that’s what I want.”

Sylvie’s breath caught in her throat as he pulled onto the expressway. She shook her head to clear out the fuzziness invading her brain, “Matt Casey, are you telling me you are ready to start looking for a house?”

“I’m saying I’m ready to start looking for a home,” he responded. “I think it’s time I start moving forward on a lot of things.”

Sylvie smiled to herself, trying to tamp down a sudden feeling of giddiness. Before she could reply his phone buzzed again. 

“You are popular this morning, it was buzzing when I first got in.”

“It’s the sub I was talking to, he was going to send me photos of some quartz countertops he has available.” Matt replied. Glancing over and seeing the look in Sylvie’s eyes he smiled and said, “It’s unlocked if you want to take a look.”

“Yes, please!” she said taking his phone and swiping to new messages. 

The most recent message wasn’t from the cabinet guy. 

It was from Gaby. 

\--When is your next furlough? They’ve been wanting to send me to Miami. I can probably take an extra week if you wanted to join me ;-) –

A thin layer of mist quickly formed in Sylvie’s eyes as her stomach jumped into her throat. Her hand shook as she quickly put down his phone. 

“What, no good options?” he asked as they pulled onto the surface streets within a few blocks of the 51. 

“Um, I don’t think that was the message you were expecting. Or it probably was but just not right now.” She replied feeling proud that she managed to keep the quiver in her heart out of her voice. 

“What do you mean? I wasn’t expecting to hear from anyone else today, all of my people know I’m about to start shift.” He looked at her sideways, confused. 

Sylvie felt her cheeks start to burn as she struggled to keep the edges of her lips from pointing down. “Well she might have gotten her days confused. Um, it was Gaby. She is going to Miami and would like you to spend a week of your furlough with her.” She looked out the window and tried to concentrate on taking even breaths. She felt like an idiot. 

“Sylvie, I-“ Matt started. 

“Matt,” she interrupted. “I think it’s really great. I do. I just didn’t realize you two were, um, connecting so regularly.” 

Matt abruptly pulled into a large open spot down the block from 51, further away than he usually parked, she noted. She started to open the door and he tugged gently on her sleeve. “Sylvie, I’m sorry if that text upset you –“

“Casey,” she interrupted again, steeling herself and her voice. “It’s fine. I’m not upset. I’m just surprised. You are a grown adult. You 2 were married. You are certainly free to do as you like, wherever you like, whenever you like, and if that’s what you like-“

“I like YOU” he interjected forcefully. He looked down at the steering wheel “And I don't really know why you don't know that.”

Sylvie stared at him mouth agape. A rush of memories and emotions filled her mind all at once. Swallowing thickly, she responded. “Because if you wanted to be with me, you'd be with me.”

“That's just not at all true. When I first started to figure this out, you got engaged to the Chaplain.” He said looking at her wide eyed.  
It was as though he was unlocking every latent memory with his confessions. “You never called me when I was Indiana.” She responded.

“Yes, I did” he responded though she could practically see his mind working furiously behind his eyes.

“No, you didn't. Ever.” She bit back with frustrated tears spilling over her waterline. “Not even a text. And you didn’t respond to mine either. And then I came back and you went through the IT girl, and you went back to Gabby again, and you never called me when I was in Indiana.” She said hating the shrill sound of her voice at the end. She took a deep breath and said slowly “And it’s been 14 months since I got back, and you have placed me into the friend zone at every available opportunity. So, it's really not as obvious as you think it is.”

Matt’s phone buzzed again, this time with his warning alarm. 

Sylvie checked her watch. “We’re bells up in 5.” She said managing to open her door and slide out of the vehicle in one fluid motion. 

Matt quickly unfastened his seat belt and fought to catch her as she grabbed her bag from the truck bed. 

“A lot of what you said had the potential to be right from your perspective but that last part was unambiguously wrong.” He said stepping in front of her. “I do like you.” As she made to walk around him, he fell in step next to her. “I like you and I'm glad I said it.”

Sylvie pulled in a slow deep breath and stopped. Her heart beating rapidly. She opened her mouth to speak just in time to see Chloe pulling up to let Cruz out of her car.

“Hey!” He shouted, shutting the car door quickly and jogging toward the house. “You’d better shake a leg, 2-minute warning!”

Sylvie just shook her head sadly at Matt and walked quickly up the drive and into the ambulance bay.

He watched her go for a moment. He pulled out his phone and checked the offending text message. The morning meeting was still an hour away and he could wait on breakfast. 

He sighed deeply. Gaby. After their night together, even knowing that he had gotten the closure that he needed, he had smiled at the open invitation to join her in Puerto Rico, knowing that he’d never take her up on it. He hadn’t heard a peep from her since that night but here she was, popping back in to complicate things that he had come to appreciate as blessedly straight forward. 

He made a mental note to call her later this week, once he and Sylvie had everything straightened out. When he called to let her know what was happening between them, he wanted to actually know what was happening between them. This morning, as he set off to pick Sylvie up, he thought he had a good read on the situation. He was envisioning many more rides to work together in their future. 

All he had to do was pluck up the courage and confess his feelings. Something Severide had become increasingly obnoxious about pushing him into. Stella kept insisting that there was no world where she would turn him down. Well, he supposed he had found one. 

Matt rubbed his hand over his face and walked up and into the house. The vehicle bay was empty but he could hear furious whispers coming from behind the cracked door of the turn out room. Edging closer he made it to the door just in time to hear Sylvie all but shout “He didn’t even make a move when he drove me home after Joe and Chloe’s wedding!” 

Matt’s ears turned red as he wrenched open the door to the room, “I wanted to,” he said as he strode purposefully around Stella, stopping inches from Sylvie. “I wanted to kiss you more that night than I have ever wanted to kiss anyone.” 

Stella tiptoed out of the room, the door clicking softly behind her, not that either of them noticed. 

“We were dancing to that “Thinking Out Loud” song and you were flushed and warm from dancing so hard. Sylvie, I remember that moment vividly. But I didn’t want to kiss you for the 1st time in front of the entire house. And by the time I drove you home, you were tipsy. The first time I kiss you I want you to have full control of your faculties.”

“You are so damn chivalrous.” She said closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. She took a beat then looked at him and said wistfully. “Matt, how am I supposed to know you like me if you don’t at least try to get an arm around me?”

“You mean like this?” He said looping his arm around her back and pulling her to him. 

Warmth spread through Sylvie’s body as butterflies erupted in her chest. “Matt, what are you doing?”

“Exactly what you think I’m doing” he said before swooping down and taking her mouth with his own. 

Sylvie let out a squeak, and then a hum from the back of her throat. She opened her lips, allowing Matt’s tongue to do battle with her own. Her hands traveled up his arms and behind his back to land at the nape of his neck where she scratched lightly, eliciting a low rumble from deep in his chest.

As though practiced dozens of times, Matt crouched down and pulled on the back of Sylvie’s thigh. She immediately sprung up to hitch her legs at his waist without breaking contact with his delicious mouth. Matt edged backwards until the backs of his knees hit a bench. He sat them down agilely, one hand cupping her bottom as the other began to slide purposefully under her shirt. 

Sylvie gasped as his hand reached her rib cage. She had read romance novels where women trembled at their lover’s touch on bare skin, but she had never felt it before. She found herself unconsciously pressing down onto him as she let out a mewling sound she herself didn’t recognize. Matt groaned again and broke the kiss as he began to trail kisses from her cheek over to her ear. He smiled into her neck when she made yet another noise, a soft "oh" as his nose found the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Sylvie those noises are driving me crazy." He whispered as he made his way down her throat. 

He felt her hands beginning to bunch up his gray t-shirt. "I need to feel you" she whispered, kissing his temple.

Suddenly there was a pounding at the door followed by it opening a crack. 

“Sorry! Breakfast is almost over. Meeting is in 10 minutes. I didn’t want anyone else to come looking for you” Stella said, the embarrassment apparent in her voice. 

Sylvie and Matt froze, looking toward the door then at each other. She leaned her forehead onto his and smiled. “Why don't you come to my place after shift? We have a lot to talk about, a lot to accomplish.” She said kissing his nose playfully before pushing herself from his lap and reaching to help pull him up. She adjusted her shirt as he did the same. Sylvie paused to smile hopefully at him. "I like you Matt Casey." 

Matt tucked her under his arm and kissed her cheekbone. “I like you, Sylvie Brett."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started so many chapters in my head. Since school in the time of Covid is no joke, and I have a 1st and 2nd grader, and my husband is a teacher, and I'm trying to do the job I actually get paid for, it's like I never have time anymore. I am going to try to make more time.


End file.
